


Whipped Cream

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Drabble, M/M, whipped cream battle
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: Hampir saja Ushijima dan Tendou dikeluarkan dari kelas tata boga karena perang whipped cream diam-diam. Fic for #drabbletober #day6 [Ushijima x Tendou]





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi yang bingung, Tsuruhime disini aku ambil dari anime Sengoku Basara. Cocok juga dia kalo jadi guru tata boga :3

“Waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi, jadi masih ada waktu untuk menerangkan kembali soal whip cream, semuanya dengarkan ya~”

Waktu 15 menit sebenarnya bukan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk menata whipped cream diatas muffin. Ushijima diam-diam memperhatikan Tendou yang sedang asyik mencampur pewarna makanan dengan adonan dasar krim, seketika alisnya berkerut bingung lantaran pacarnya ini tiba-tiba mencampur warna merah dengan cairan perisa teh hijau.

“Satori, kamu seharusnya memperhatikan Tsuruhime- _sensei_.” Bisiknya.

Sedangkan Tendou sendiri lebih asyik dengan eksperimen krim merah rasa teh hijau di depannya, “Aku sambil mendengarkan kok.” Jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Ushijima sedikitpun.

Sekali lagi Ushijima melirik pekerjaan Tendou dan kembali memperhatikan guru tata boga yang tengah menjelaskan berbagai macam cream sebagai olesan cake dan muffin. Namun konsentrasinya buyar begitu ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lengket menggores pipi kirinya, seketika tangan kirinya mencolek sebagian krim merah beraroma teh hijau dari pipinya. Ia langsung tahu siapa pelakunya.

Sedangkan Tendou menahan tawanya begitu Ushijima menoleh kearahnya, masih dengan krim merah di tangan kirinya. Tendou yang terkekeh itu langsung terdiam begitu sebuah jari telunjuk mengoleskan krim merah ke pucuk hidungnya.

Akhirnya Tendou balas melirik, Ushijima membalas dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya. Satu goresan krim yang cukup besar lagi-lagi mendarat di pipi kiri Ushijima, dan Tendou balas menyeringai.

“Ushijima- _kun_! Tendou- _kun_!” yang dipanggil namanya seketika menoleh, wanita berambut coklat sebahu yang menjadi guru tata boga mereka sudah berkacak pinggang sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mereka, “Tolong perhatikan dan jangan main-main!”

“Iya _sensei_.”

“Maaf _sensei_.”

Tsuruhime- _sensei_ kembali menjelaskan materi, dan kelas kembali hening.

Tapi belum lima menit berlangsung, lagi-lagi ia harus melempar tatapan tajam pada dua siswa berambut olive dan merah yang asyik perang whipped cream di pipi mereka.

“Ushijima- _kun_! Tendou- _kun_!” sekali lagi yang dipanggil namanya menoleh, kini dengan beberapa goresan krim merah dan hijau di wajah mereka, lengkap dengan tatapan syok. “Cuci muka kalian dan kembali ke kelas! Perhatikan penjelasanku!”

“Iya _sensei_.” jawab keduanya bersamaan, mereka keluar menuju toilet dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tertunduk karena Ushijima dan Tendou tidak bisa menahan cengiran iseng mereka.


End file.
